


The Bravest of Frontiers

by Chesteng



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: Drama, F/F, It's Mature for a Reason, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesteng/pseuds/Chesteng
Summary: Seria has settled down after the fight with Karna Masta and the band of summoners planned to play at a beach! Yet, when no one but Tilith and herself show up, they seem to do more than just play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

"Hn... They're really late..." A chromatic young woman was concerned with the arrival of possibly her close friends. Typically in this scenario, it would be them waiting for their lover or a strung out cliche of arriving too early for their date.

 

"Oh? Is that..." Over the horizon, she spotted a familiar figure wearing their signature armor adorned with flames and a brooch, approaching the beach using a small vessel. The figure in question was her dear friend, Seria who matured greatly once she traveled alongside with her Summoner. They also recently had become closer as Seria discovered her true feelings about their friendship. Needless to say, it was difficult to distinguish an actual couple compared to their bond.

 

"Seria! I'm so happy you could make it!" An energetic greeting was exchanged but an equally apathetic response came from Seria.

 

"I thought you invited us all here because of that numbskull."

 

"Seriaaaa! I told you to be nicer! Don't forget who beat you in the arena and how long you sulked because of it."

 

Of course, Tilith regarded this event as catastrophic for Seria but also quite commemorable for the Summoner who accomplished that task. It was no laughing matter as well. Seria, who was regarded as the skilled veteran who punished new summoners for being too cocky, now had her title surpassed by a mysterious summoner serving under Tilith. To make matters worse, her entire arsenal of summoned units could no longer match the outrageous summons they had. The fight could have been spectacular to watch but it had ended in a mere minute with her complete defeat. In so, her reason for traveling with them was essentially for growth but instead unknowingly forged everlasting relationships with her companions.

 

Seria contemplated the events that unfolded yesterday, an event most would consider as the turning point of summoners everywhere. Karna Masta had been defeated. They no longer will be influenced by the hands of gods and they gained true independence so forth. It was unusual, though they were not present. Karl justified his absence because of Grahdens imposing paperwork to be filled, Lugina had declined feverishly although he'd end up coming, now was swamped with applications to his research department die due to his heroic deeds, but the Summoner was missing.

 

"Tilith, do you have any clue where they went?"

 

"Well, I know Karl was busy and Lugina finally got the recognition he wanted but..."

 

"So you do not know?"

 

"Waahhhhh!!" Tilith busted into tears, "We even promised *Hic* we'd go to the beach! A-And no one showed up but you..."

 

"Hey! I can provide just as much company as they can. In fact, having them here would just spoil the mood. We can have more fun without them." Seria has been said to never show an ounce of sympathy towards anyone so Tilith was surprised to hear her consolidation.

 

"Seria... It's comforting to see you grown so much. Hehe," Seria soothed Tilith's worries through her sincere feelings at the cost of becoming camouflaged with her armor.

 

"I-It's not like I noticed! Anyways, I must prepare myself with something more suitable."

 

Anyone going swimming while clad in heavy armor may as well be called insane. Luckily for her, she had prepared a two-piece bikini in preparation for today.

 

"That's quite unlike you. I would have expected you to go in your armor."

 

"Tilith!"

 

"I think this was what Karl meant by teasing? It's rather fun."

 

Seria groaned after hearing Karl's antics having an effect on Tilith. She was worried he might be defiling her mind with impure thoughts. Do disciples of gods even have impure thoughts?

 

"Tilith... I've always wondered how disciples live without desire."

 

"Hn? Seria, we disciples have emotions too. We have wants, likes, and dislikes but it's primarily up to their god if they should be allowed to retain them. In fact, Lord Lucius allowed his disciples to remain as human as possible."

 

"How does that explain Melord?"

 

"If I can recall, many gods exert their powers unwillingly to amplify emotions."

 

"Unwillingly? Melord was driven insane by Lucius!"

 

"Well... I only know what they've taught me and Lord Lucius is still my master despite trying to destroy you guys..."

 

"How can you say that?! He was on the verge of wiping us all out and he might have done the same to you!"

 

Tilith's obligations conflicted as a disciple and her duty as a friend were polar opposites. She understood what Lucius intended to do and she was defiant against it but she couldn't be ungrateful to the one who granted her power. Moreover, if she was branded as a traitor in Lucius's eyes, her powers could have been revoked thus preventing summoners from entering Elgaia.

 

"Seria! Quit bullying me!" She wailed her frustrations at her.

 

"Hmph! I think I'm justified to say that Lucius had to be brought down although I understand your position. We're getting off track, I'll get dressed." Seria didn't want to pursue this topic any longer but she didn't want to yield her opinion. Both parties were correct in their sense but vastly differed in where they stood.

 

The floor illuminated with geometric shapes as Seria began the summoning process. For experienced summoners like her, the process was drastically reduced for summoning time and the amount of energy expended. When summoning normally, it would consist of a team of six to combat the monsters that aim to harm them but she only summoned one this time. From the center of the formation, came a woman with white hair, a crimson flower placed gently in between her hair and ear, and a cloak that should cover her body had not been worn correctly. The person who she summoned was Fiora, who in the past was a renowned swordsman and only her beauty could compete with her ability.

 

"Pleased to see that you are well."

 

"Same to you. Did you bring what Elise gave you?"

 

"I did... Are you sure you really want to wear that?"

 

"If Elise says it will suit my style then who am I to disagree? Besides, I would think she has more knowledge on that type of topic than I would."

 

"I cannot disagree but even during my lifetime, this would be considered... revealing," Fiora's eyes gradually shifted to take notice of Tilith who played in the water alone. "Could it be you're trying to show off for her?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous! I was hoping someone would..." Her words trailed as the memory of the person she regarded as the strongest appeared within her thoughts.

 

"If you're talking about that person then I. can provide information about their whereabouts."

 

"Is that so? Then proceed."

 

"It's not really much but they've taken the strongest members possible and went into the gate alone. I fear they might have been involved with something powerful that even I cannot assist in their battle."

 

"Hmm... do you know what units they took?"

 

"I recall seeing the Emperor of Bauria whose armor shone brightly with a radiance of white. His name escapes me."

 

"Sirius or Orwen?"

 

"I believe it was Sirius who lead the squad."

 

"I don't remember seeing him the last time we fought."

 

"They consumed a lot of time to strengthen all of us, even I was given an ample amount of magical devices and equipment to become stronger. He most likely was given the most dedication to strengthening due to his fighting potential."

 

"Why would they need that much firepower...?"

 

"Lady Seria, I understand your feelings towards them but I will remind you of your presence here," She nudged her head towards the lonesome goddess who befriended a water slime.

 

"I do not have feelings-"

 

"Lady Seria, I insist you spend some time taking off fighting and allow them to handle the rest. Something tells me they need to do this alone."

 

"Hmph! I shouldn't keep Tilith waiting any longer anyways. Hand it over then."

 

Fiora reached into her pouch hanging to the side of her waist and gave Seria a small box.

 

"I sincerely hope you know Elise is a troublemaker..." 

 

"Hn? Did you say something?"

 

"Not really, I wish you have fun today!"

 

Once Seria confirmed the contents inside the package, she released the seal that kept Fiora summoned. The only thing left was the package in Seria's hands. She returned to the ship to change into her swimwear.

 

"!"

 

Upon inspection, the apparel she chose a while back transformed into a flimsy two piece that hardly covered her. The triangular shaped top appeared to be mere scraps of cloth and the frills that traversed downward made it look unbearably feminine. There was no denying it had been tampered with. Inside was a note from Elise.

 

‘Dear Seria, I bought this one for you instead so you can impress everyone! Especially you-know-who. P.S. Don't be afraid to flaunt it.'

 

"..." Seria grudgingly accepted her fate. It was rude to keep Tilith waiting much longer than she anticipated.

 

Piece by piece her armor was stripped off. They fell to the ground and rocked the ship. She looked at her body, wearing nothing but undergarments. Her instinctive nature led her mind to compare herself to the other women in the Summoner's Hall.

 

"Haah... I wonder if the rumors are true."

 

During her time serving, many of the males would gossip about of body. Sadly, she has only heard about the terrible insults directed at her rather than the indirect compliments they shared. In truth many fall victim to this vicious cycle of being insecure from other's point of view and it's difficult to escape. But one must never forget that your body is your own. Likewise, Seria paid no mind any longer, giving it more attention than necessary would break her mental health.

 

Since she had been out in the sun all the time, her skin had become slightly tanned which was more noticeable around her stomach and forearms. Had Karl went, he would be in awe of Seria's profound beauty and how well toned she became. Lugina would remark how hard she tried to look pretty and comment how she failed miserably but even Lugina would have to agree with Karl. To put it in another way, if Elza was considered the most gorgeous according to the summoners, Seria would easily surpass her.

 

The swimsuit itself elevated her sexiness to another dimension as the top hugged her chest tightly and the bottom piece defining her waist with utmost excellence.

 

"Ugh... Why did Elise have to choose something so..." She disliked how it looked on the outside but within her, she liked how Elise was able to suit her tastes although she wasn't going to exclaim her joy rather she showed her dissatisfied expression in order to look more mature.

 

She then proceeded to accompany Tilith whose melancholy attitude caused more Squirtys to appear. If she kept this up, she would attract a King who is certain to attack them.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be the goddess of sunshine and happiness?" Seria jokingly teased her from behind.

 

"Ah, Seria!" Within an instant, her facial expression changed into a pout, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

 

"Come on Tilith, it's just us two so we can have as much fun for today." Her behavior drifted from the norm but seeing Tilith's depression, she wanted to be the one to cheer her up.

 

She moved into the lukewarm water that engulfed her waist and could feel the muscles in her body unwind. She hasn't had any opportunity to relax since their escapades.

 

On the other hand, Tilith moved mischievously to approach her. It couldn't be helped that her eyes were attracted to certain parts of Seria's body.

 

"Isn't that a little daring of you Seria?"

 

"Hn? Do you mean my swimsuit? Elise chose it for me but I don't know how I feel about it."

 

Seria checked the strings that tied the top half of her bikini and the strings that were on the sides of her hip. She did this unconsciously as her unease would perhaps make Tilith think less of her.

 

"Well... I think it looks cute on you!" Tilith's exclaim surprised her. She had doubted much of its style though she really appreciated how it looked on her thus Tilith's reassurance calmed the storm in her heart.

 

"Is that so... It's nice to hear that coming from you. I was unsure if it looked too revealing."

 

"It does certainly define your beautiful body and how pretty you are!"

 

‘Ara?'

 

The words coming out of Tilith's mouth took Seria aback. She had never heard of Tilith compliment one's looks so this was a refreshing perspective but something about it felt different. Instead of her upbeat personality, it really felt as if she was flirting with her or that she was well aware of her body features. 

 

Nevertheless, the fire within Seria's heart reignited with a cause. There was something she desired though she was puzzled of its objective. Her heart appeared to skip a beat when she looked at Tilith but she still couldn't decipher the meaning behind it. This feeling was similar to the feeling she held during a heated spar with Karl.

 

No. This was different.

 

Her love for the adrenaline caused her to lose herself in the moment. Most of the time, this would lead to her victory but the savoring taste of defeat made her excited. This feeling she had was a goal: to conquer.

 

。

。

。

 

"Pwah!" Her anguish groan came soon after playing with Tilith on the beach. The two of them splashed each other with water, created sand castles that would amaze future visitors, collected memorabilia, and much more. The sun had shown how much time had elapsed due to the setting in the west while another glowing star appeared on the east. This place had unique characteristics as it is the only place to have a never ending day cycle but the two weren't going to spend that much time there.

 

"Seria, I think it would be time for us to head back," Tilith suggested this upon seeing the exhausted look Seria created.

 

"I suppose you're correct. I was having too much fun that I lost track of time."

 

"Seria! That's supposed to be my line!" Tilith once again pouted at Seria's peppy behavior.

 

A smile formed as Seria stood up from her resting spot.

 

"It was fun being here with you," Seria's words trailed as the flame flickered in her heart, "I wish I could spend more time off."

 

"Then why not continue playing in your house?"

 

Tilith's proposition caused Seria to tense up while pouring more fuel onto the flame.

 

"M-My house?"

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rudely suggest such a thing. I have my duty to maintain the gate after all..." Tilith emerged with the identical gloom she had begun with. Seria couldn't help but feel guilty after seeing the goddess become so down.

 

"It's actually no problem! Given that you are able to maintain the gate while there, I see no problem letting you visit me."

 

In fact, there were exactly three problems would arise from allowing Tilith to visit. One, there is no telling what would happen to the gate and the current summoners that are traveling through should she not remain in Elgaia. Two, Seria had no house. It was a dorm that was shared between other female summoners. Three, the Summoners of Old would deny her access. She was certain that they would see this as potentially harmful for Tilith and risk their only ally who could maintain the gate is plainly foolish. Despite all that, she was willing to risk her reputation to allow Tilith the happiness she deserves if only for a brief moment.

 

"For a goddess like me, there should be no problem. I think."

 

"I'll allow you to visit on these conditions: If you feel you can't control the gate, you will immediately return. If anyone asks if you are the goddess, do not tell them while I deny everything. Lastly, if you see Grahdens, I want you to run. There's no telling how their mind works so I don't want you to be seen by that perverted old man."

 

Tilith nodded to show her understanding of her explanation. Her conditions were somewhat restricting but were it for the best that she has the highest priority. Additionally, it would be reckless to allow a trivial action to cause a serious injury.

 

"Then we may leave." Seria's armor had been properly returned to her room by Fiora so she would have to return wearing the small jacket provided by Elise. She didn't mind as the gate normally returned them to the summoner hall's executive gate granted for higher officials who survey ahead. The only people that were allowed to use this were a select few and they would rarely meet by chance with the exception of planned group surveys. In essence, they would not be seen at all.

 

"About that... I can't travel through gates."

 

"What do you mean? Aren't you the one who controls them?"

 

"I do but these gates are designed for people like you. I can travel by doing another method but..."

 

"Well then do that. I have no complaints."

 

"But see, that would require me to-"

 

"I said it's fine Tilith. Just do what's necessary so we can be on our way."

 

"Well... If you say so."

 

Seria kept her arms crossed and waited for Tilith to take whatever action she needed to do. Clearly, she had no idea what Tilith meant or she would have been denying with all her might.

 

The few seconds Seria wasted on her thoughts allowed for Tilith to wrap her arms around Seria's stomach in an embrace. The silk touch of her hands made Seria smear her face with the same fiery sensation of her intense flames. Her cheek resting on her shoulder could be compared with the tens of thousands of battles she had gone through and none would be able to compete with its maddening touch. The small spacing of her breath that tickled Seria's ears. The pieces of hair that danced on Seria's body. Lastly, her body pressing on her back would earn the envious looks of every summoner. Specifically, the two soft mounds that begged to be free of its imprisonment made her head hazy. If it weren't for vertigo that followed after, her emotions might have taken the reins.

 

。

。

。

 

"Seria..."

 

She heard her name being called and reached out in the direction it came from.

 

"Seria..."

 

The same voice called out for her. Her body began to move. It was strange, she moved in a room with what appeared to be endless distance. There was nothing to note of except the voice summoning her.

 

There, left of her. 

 

She had no reason to follow but her instincts demanded her to.

 

She walked for ages until small patches of flowers began to spring up from the ground. On the end of the field, stood a doll. The buttoned up eyes stared at her but the lifeless body hadn't moved. She knew this doll. It was a gift from someone from the past during her childhood. She recalled it was more than that, it was a promise. Her hands now held the limp doll before it was soaked in tears. She had not realized she had been crying nor noticed when the field had long since become ashes.

 

On the back of the doll was an engraving. A name. Her furious attempts to remember made her fumble with the object until it fell onto the pile of ashes. Desperately, she cleared the ashes where the doll fell into but produced nothing but more ash. More and more, the room filled with the same lifeless substance until it reached her neck. Even so, she continued. It was until the soot had stood monumentally above her and ultimately suffocating her last breath did she grasp the arm of the doll.

 

"Qu-" Her final breath was interrupted by the soot that quickly filled up her lungs. In a room with endless borders, the room was filled with the piercing black that swallowed up everything in its path.

 

In a pool of her own sweat, Seria rose quickly from her bed. Her clothes had been changed into her sleeping gown but it wouldn't eliminate the uncomfortable feeling. Her eyes madly inspected her body and room.

 

A breath of relief was heard but it hadn't come from her.

 

"Finally you woke up!" The all so familiar exuberant voice sounded as if they were in bed with her. No, that's what it really was.

 

"Tilith! Why are you in my bed? More importantly, who changed me into these clothes!?" Her unease came from the fact of her purity becoming unsanctified in the eyes of others. After all, she did arrive through the gate wearing only her skimpy swimsuit so her worries were justified.

 

"Hehe, I did! You have a beautiful body Seria." Tilith shone with the tinge of blush hidden away in the lusciousness of her cheeks."It couldn't be helped that I am in your bed. I had to stay as close as possible so my healing powers can have more of an effect."

 

Granted, her abilities would exponentially heighten when she's closer to someone due to the link being much smaller but it wouldn't change the difference of potency if she were standing in the kitchen rather than alongside her. It goes to show how much Tilith had harnessed the potential of her power since Lucius had been defeated. There was another obvious reason why she was in bed with Seria but she refused to even think of the indications it might have.

 

Nevertheless, she trusts her enough to be certain that nothing unusual was done to her body. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her for now.

 

Exasperated, Seria sighed as the realization dawned upon her. She had promised a sort of tour around the place but now was hardly the proper time to do so. It would also be troublesome for her to return due to the guards posted during the night shifts and the nighttime curfew they had for those living in the dorms. In short, Tilith was stuck here for the night.

 

"Come on, get out of my bed and I'll fix up your own bed tonight."

 

It seemed Tilith hadn't anticipated the chain of events since her ears perked up in excitement.

 

"Could it be? Am I finally having a sleepover with Seria? Yay!"

 

"Hush! You have to keep it down, making any loud noises could get me in trouble."

 

Tilith understood the severity of her situation and nodded. Of all the tenants in the dorms, Seria is considered the only person who strictly adheres to the rules. On many occasions, there would be parties held that lasted throughout the night, and arguably keeps Seria awake, but the one thing most people tend to disregard was the rule of no sexual activity. For adults like her, this was a laughable regulation and even the dorm keeper would heed no mind if another young adult had brought a partner into their room because it was just how young people acted. If they had chosen to deny their right of enjoying their youth, many people would become disinterested in living in the dorms and ultimately cause a deficit. Not only that, they would break the rules anyways so they might as well provide the safety and education of said activity.

 

Seria was plagued by the sounds of her neighbor's engaging display of affection and many times would cause an instability in her own body. Countless of times she had to calm herself down through the only method she knew. Unfortunately for her, her neighbors upstairs had chosen this time of the night to become more aggressive with their display.

 

"Seria... What are those sounds?"

 

She could see the scarlet mark streaking across Tilith's face while she felt more heat emanating from her own. She considered answering honestly but Tilith was a Goddess, there was no way she would be interested in this sort of thing let alone being knowledgeable about this.

 

"Uhh... They're just... Summoning!!" It was a poor attempt at an excuse but Tilith somehow bought it.

 

Seria heated up further as their activity persisted but she wouldn't allow herself to succumb to her own selfish desires.

 

The two laid in bed with shoulders touching as the sounds echoed in their room. They could only listen helplessly to the passionate dedication they were putting on upstairs. Tilith had no sort of exposure beforehand so she had intently focused so she could make notes on how to... summon. Even Seria felt the rebounding effects of her careless words as more and more temptation built up within her.

 

"Tilith."

 

"Hn?"

 

"Why are you... so interested?"

 

"I don't necessarily understand it myself but I could feel their emotion and love for summoning. Somehow this gets me very excited to try it myself."

 

Seria heard the last comment Tilith made but chose to completely repress the thought of Tilith participating in the act. It's not as if Tilith wasn't able to dictate her own life but her image of her was a pure, energetic, enigmatic goddess who has saved them countless of times. She knew that Tilith was still retained her human desires but what exactly were those?

 

"Seria, could you point me to your bathroom?"

 

"Even as a goddess, you can't escape the burdens of needing a bathroom huh?"

 

"That's no fair! We're disciples, not robots!"

 

"I guess that's true. From the bedroom door, turn left, and head down until you reach the last door to your right."

 

The dorm room was comparably large whereas an apartment or houses in the city of Randall would cost four times more while still ending up short in size to the dorm room. Though it should be said that Seria was an exception who, once applied for a room, was given the largest available due to her rank and ability. This was done so she had an easier time going to and about the Summoner's Hall as the distance was fairly short. It was required that she would have a permanent living area albeit being a complex meant for a temporary stay. Her room, in particular, functioned as a small house.

 

Tilith had disappeared from the bedroom and Seria's contained urges would finally have an opportunity to be tamed. She knew the risks in doing so as Tilith could potentially return at any moment but it was a desire that would have its way. Seria wasn't able to control her sexual desires. This rite became an outlet for her stress. Many included the stressing details of being defeated, thoughts of being powerless, and especially never having someone to be with within a relationship. This had made her lose all her cares for a short while and bask in the lust she craved. For awhile, she wasn't able to do app because of the hectic onslaught of battling.The aching feeling soothed as her fingers had gone away from her sight.

 

。

。

。

 

Tilith stood in front of the mirror to inspect her hair since the nap she took had disheveled her hair. The moans had become muffled while inside the bathroom but nonetheless still perturbed her. She had never experienced such raw emotions and it overwhelmed her senses momentarily. Had she lingered in the room any longer, she might be compelled to ease the pain.

 

She knew what they were actually doing but honestly she believed Seria's explanation until she recognized her embarrassed facial features. Tilith isn't completely ignorant of the love humans make. In fact, the emotion love was the one thing she held dearly as a reminder of her humanity. Disciples were barred from making any relationships that would become long term because it would interfere with their duties but now that her duties vanished so did her restriction.

 

It's widely known that Tilith loves her dear Summoner but she has also voiced her love for Karl, Lugina, Grahdens, Owen, and Seria. Though she loves them all equally, she does not understand the difference between being affectionate and in love. She considers her love as the same as the neighbors upstairs so she envisioned doing the same with Seria to deepen their trust. She thought it would be effortless to imagine but building the scenario caused her to blush and immediately stop.

 

‘Will Seria think less of me if I don't show her the same amount of love?'

 

These were her only worries: She was afraid of being rejected, unloved, and forgotten. Her worried had only increased as she developed lasting relationships with amazing summoners. This is only natural for one who had virtually no experience with relationships. Nevertheless, she would always be upfront and honest with the ones she loved regardless of the outcome.

 

"Yosh!"

 

She encouraged herself in hopes to overcome this predicament. She marched confidently back to Seria.

 

。

。

。

 

Her mind was delirious with the running sensations of pleasure. The only thought that remained was the goal of climaxing. She was too far in the act to stop so her only wish was that Tilith would allow her enough time. She wasn't proud of the carnal actions she participated in but at least she would gain satisfaction by allowing the numerous amount of endorphins run rampant throughout her nerves. With every prod, the tingling sensation infected a larger amount of her body. Every now and then, she couldn't contain an exhilarating release and moaned rather loud, enough for someone only intently listening to hear.

 

She had satisfied most of the urges contained but she herself would not accept stopping halfway. She pressed on, maneuvering her fingers like an artisan crafting masterpieces through swift, gentle pressure using the tips of the fingers. Her body tensed reactively and prepared for the climax. Her body contorted underneath the sheets while her pajamas stained with her bodily fluids.

 

‘Just a few more seconds.'

 

"!!!"

 

The doorknob clicked surprising Seria and immediately caused her to cease moving as well as curling herself up to desperately hide her shameful display.

 

"Ah! Seria? You look awfully exhausted?"

 

"Just h-had a nightmare!"

 

Of course, she lied about her actual activity, no one in the right mind would confess.

 

"I have just the remedy!"

 

Tilith sprang onto the bed and caused Seria to bounce. This also resulted in making her climax inch slightly closer as the vibrations entered her body.

 

"Tilith?!" She was shocked at her sudden  behavior but more so about her imminent disaster.

 

"You have to close your eyes, though. It won't work if you see it."

 

Seria was agitated both physically and mentally so hearing an impossible request from Tilith made her fear for the worse. She did what she was told, however. It would be some time until she could complete the deed so playing along would allow her the quickest path to solitude.

 

She propped herself up while being careful to not reveal her adulterous actions.

 

"What is it?" Seria curiously asked knowing Tilith's astounding affinity for healing. She joked about her ability being used to resolve all the tension she had pent up.

 

"I want to be able to help you recover so please close your eyes. And no peeking!"

 

"There, my eyes are closed."

 

If Seria witnessed Tilith's power beforehand, she would understand that she uses a strange method through which were a kiss.

 

The warm sensation permeated while the tingling spread to every region of her body. Reflexively, she flung her eyes wide open and witnessed Tilith passionately pouring all of her emotions onto a single kiss. With her eyes closed, Seria couldn't bring herself to pull away, the reason being the fear of disrupting the petite, vulnerable lady in front of her. It was difficult to persuade herself so as if under a spell.

 

Never had she believed that her first kiss would be with a woman yet it felt right. The mystery within had finally been resolved... or at least it felt so.

 

She answered with her own vehement kiss which caused Tilith to squeal in astonishment. Their hands wrapped around each other's hips as their bodies descended underneath the sheets. Seria had no prior knowledge of embracing another person but she attempted her best at making Tilith feel pleasure. She allowed her tongue to probe further into Tilith's and she readily accepted it.

 

Had it been the answer in front of her all this time? Was Tilith the solution to her frustrations?

 

Her head grew lightheaded and her eyes foggy. It appeared Tilith was experiencing the same. Nevertheless, both were willing to see where it might lead. Seria undressed while managing to strip Tilith of her own apparel. The fire burning intensely in Seria's heart allowed her to lead Tilith into the night, where they expressed their feelings for each other.

 

。

。

。

 

A summoning ritual began taking place as the crimson armor reflected the beams of light being produced. Many of the convoluted patterns etched onto the door glowed as the person continued the process. Despite the amount of concentration they reserved for this occasion, they were unable to summon anything. The time-consuming procedure broke down in shambles leaving nothing but an empty door. The person made an annoyed face but decided against another attempt. They then headed towards the Summoner's Hall where the gate to another world resided. They entered a murky portal that led into the land of Ishgria.

 

After a while of wandering and pummeling any monster that dared to bare its fangs, they reached a small citadel. Although small in comparison of the other strongholds scattered around the region, it was considered the most impenetrable due to the resident living there. Of all the monsters and demons in Ishgria, the one they pursued was Mora.

 

Hours passed by as the continual hacking and slashing became the ambient noise echoing in the halls.

 

"You know, you simply have to call for my name and I'll shortly arrive." A woman with a bewitching attire and a sultry voice suddenly apparated from the shadows.

 

"It doesn't guarantee your arrival, however." The snide remark seemed to twist Mora's expression.

 

"You have my attention. What do you need?"

 

The summoner paused to ponder at the contents of her question.

 

"I need advice."

 

"Really now? I'd be more than happy to oblige. Just don't cause any more of a ruckus." Mora also cursed under her breath, muttering something about unnecessary losses but soon led the way to another room.

 

"Why are there monsters here?" It was an odd question to pose since demons and monsters were almost inseparable but Mora kept none.

 

"If you are suspicious of my actions, I ask that you please cease. Since you and your merry friends nearly decimated all of the demon race, we have formed a coalition. I was unwilling but due to my weakened state, I was forced to participate. These creatures sprawled about are to be used in an experiment and well... you took care of them." Mora turned to open the door to the guest chamber, "What do you need specifically?"

 

"I don't necessarily believe you are the best choice to ask for advice but... What do you know about love?"

 

"Seria, dear. Even a heartless demon like me is capable of falling in love."

 

"I didn't mean to insult you! I-"

 

"I know what you meant. Love is a strange thing. I once knew a reckless pair of humans that fell in these lands. As foolish as they were, they both ended up dead."

 

"So I'll end up becoming foolish?"

 

"No, don't be hasty. Sit." Mora patted down the seat she wanted her to sit in. Mora had opted to take refuge near the work desk beside the closet full of antique valuables.

 

"Allow me to explain. These two died for each other. Pitiful but I'm sure your race would have found it amusing. Anyways, their foolish actions are thought to be done out of love. I hope you understand."

 

"Hmm..."

 

"That's not why you came here isn't it? Just spit it out already."

 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened but my body aches all over and I get the faintest feeling of losing something important."

 

"That's certainly strange. You don't recall doing anything in particular?"

 

"Besides training yesterday, I played with Tilith."

 

"The goddess?"

 

"That's correct."

 

Mora was cunning, sometimes too cunning for her own good. She could gather an idea of what happened but telling Seria might anger the goddess. More so, she'd rather not have Seria end up like Melord.

 

"I think you're just losing your battle spirit. If it weren't for that Summoner, you might not have stood a chance against me. I suppose it's your body telling you to train more. That blue fellow has certainly surpassed you."

 

"Is that so..."

 

"From what I've gathered, I don't think this is love."

 

Seria readjusted her shoulder pauldrons before abruptly shifting her tone.

 

"I know you're hiding something."

 

Mora stealthily bit her lip. Had she been found out that easily?

 

"I've trained for years and the aching feeling doesn't even compare to what I'm currently feeling. Tell me what you know."

 

"You'll only regret it."

 

"I'll decide if what I'll regret."

 

"Fine. I concluded that the goddess accidentally let her power slip. Aside from her normal abilities, this type of power could destroy worlds. Melord had once been afflicted with this and drove himself to insanity. From what I've collected, Lucius wasn't able to keep his power in check and Melord suffered. And..."

 

Mora trailed as the next comment would possibly determine her fate.

 

"And what?"

 

"It's simply a byproduct of the god's powers. I doubt that her powers would have the ability to be malevolent so there should be nothing to worry about."

 

Mora knew the whole story after Seria confirmed her hypothesis. She knew that direct contact must be made to actually cause an effect and it would cause your innermost desire to take priority. She was amazed at how Seria was able to retain her sanity because the power of a god would mean certain enslavement so clearly, the goddess knew as well but chose to withhold her memories. The finer details would be kept from her but it was obvious that they had some sort of intimate relationship and somehow made her irritated.

 

Seria seemed to have bought it as the actual truth as she grew silent. Mora didn't want to become involved with something that she knew little about so it would be best to provide the bare minimum amount of advice.

 

"Is that all?" Mora played with a small picture frame on the desk.

 

"I guess it is. Thanks, Mora." Seria stood from her seat and proceeded to guide herself out. Once it had been confirmed that Seria had disappeared from the region, Mora considered how coincidental her situation had been.

 

"That girl's headed for a world of misery." Mora set down the picture frame which contained the remains of her beloved memory though the picture had aged for some time making the contents unable to be distinguishable.

 

She walked herself to the library where most of the history of the region are kept. She had a hobby of recording vital pieces of history so that the future could learn from previous mistakes. The location also harbored pieces of literary works she has collected. She wasn't here to enjoy a simple novel but rather, to do research.

 

Romeo and Juliet, she chose this book in particular. She had read it plenty of times before so why she chose it would be puzzling. In reality, the book served as a warning for the contents resembled the repeating cycle humans tend to be stuck in.

 

"Such an amusing play."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is this where I beg for friends in Brave Frontier? Sadly, I have long given up on the game since it took so much memory so I cannot play it anymore. The memories of being one of the top players during its release... Anyways, since I loved the dynamic between them two and the occasional Japanese cringe commentary, I wanted to reveal a more serious tone of the story though I really just used so much convenient literary devices. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I know, I know, "This author is so cringe in their endnotes!" I won't deny but I would like to dedicate this again to another special person who got me intrigued when they refused to listen to my idea of making these two a pairing. I'm pretty scumbaggy when it comes to defending my ships so... thanks once again for inspiring me.


End file.
